Battle Tears
by Spaztastic32
Summary: Ten years later, 20 year old Ash Ketchum is now the champion of Kanto and everything is going fine until a new organization plunges the world into a war no one's ready for. There actually is quite a lot of pairings I squeezed in here with some light humor


**Battle Tears**

**Ummm…hello! ^w^;;**

**Spaz-chan here, and I'm hoping against hopes that this will download! (cause lately none of my stories have been able to upload onto the site…)**

**Now as you can tell by the title that "Battle Tears" is a bit darker than my other stories, I mean it's a war…BUT! Not to worry, there's still comedy and romance! (Seriously, I have never successfully written a story without it :/)**

**It's not angst, just a bit intense during some parts.**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah, it's about war…we get it.**

**Me: What the—?**

**Dawn: Cheer up, Paul-bear. No need to worry!**

**Me: Where did you two come from?**

**Paul: *blushing slightly at embarrassing nickname* your door was unlocked…now just start the story!**

**Me: fine, fine…there is an OC WARNING**

**Dawn: Spaztastic32 does not own pokemon, just some OCs and that crazy imagination of her's.**

**Paul: R&R or suffer the consequences.**

**Dawn: You tell 'em Paul-bear!**

**Paul: Enough with the nickname!**

**Me: Onto the story :3**

* * *

><p>The bitter cold air from outside leaked through the vents inside the layer. You could even smell the snow. To put it plain and simple, despite the fire blazing through the glass in the corner, it was somewhere around 20 degrees in the underground room…but still considerably warmer than outside.<p>

Though there was very few who were actually bothered by the cold, because they had serious work to do.

Eventually, amongst the slight chatter, a tall slim man walked up the steps a bit so all attention was on him.

"Comrads!" he announced in a deep and smooth voice, "I am aware that our goals may not be the same, but we all share a common interest…some of us want money, or fame, even women; but we all need power to get there, and we all started out as common criminals.

"You may be from team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, or even Plasma…maybe a smaller organization, or no organization at all, the crimes you've committed might have even been silent and invisible…

"But that doesn't change the fact that we're all children of sin, and we lust for power…now we have our common weapons, and our pokemon…but so does the rest of the world. And frankly, how could we be better than them when we only have the same run of the mill things that they have? It's just not cutting it…

"But then I got thinking. What if we could take the ordinary and transform it into something amazing…?" he asked with a twisted gleam in his eye as he cued a man in a lab coat to reveal what was behind the red curtain.

The crowd gasped at what was revealed.

"genetically engineered pokemon…" a woman gasped, standing amongst the crowd.

"genetically engineered pokemon indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>::::<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty year old champion yawned as he stretched . Ten years and he had still yet to accomplish becoming a pokemon master…though he WAS the champion of Kanto; that HAD to count for something.<p>

Yes sir, Ash Ketchum was grown up now. He was now taller than his female friends who used to accompany him on his journeys, and he had at least caught up to his male friends. Most of his pokemon were fully evolved (with the exception of those who did not wish to), and he had gotten his charizard back once and for all. Heck, he had even grown some facial hair. But the biggest change was that he mellowed out. Now, he was still a stubborn hot head who didn't think things through…but he just had a better grasp of what was around him.

There were some things that he missed about his childhood, it was his freedom. He could run around with his friends, be on long adventures without a care in the world…he could see anyone he pleased whenever he wanted. But now he had the responsibility of a champion was on him.

But not today, today he was leave for a party at the water gym…after what seemed like a life time, he could see all his friends again.

As soon as the gym came in sight, a rush of excitement came over the champion and his Pikachu and they raced to the door as fast as their legs could take them. Ringing the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer was the longest 3 seconds of his life.

"Ash Ketchum, out of all the people invited, you're the closest. How did you manage to be the last one to arrive?" his orange haired friend scolded as soon as she opened the door.

A smile quickly appeared on her face as she hugged him, "come on in."

"Ash is here?" Iris chirped, hanging off one of the ceiling lamps.

"Yes he is," Misty sighed "Now get down before your break something…Ash, go ahead and leave your junk on the coat rack."

She brushed her fiery bangs out of her face as she watched her dragon master friend use her acrobatic talents to maneuver her way safely to the ground before pouncing on her raven haired champion friend as she proceeded to squeeze the life out of him by locking him in one of her famous killer bear hugs.

"Iriiis! You're going to kill him!" Dawn cried as she saw Ash's face turn blue from lack of oxygen. The strength that small girl managed to have in her body never ceased to amaze the bluenette coordinator.

"Sorry!" Iris said, letting him go quickly as she threw her arms up in the air in defense. Ash then sunk to the ground, taking a deep breath as he removed his hat, scarf, and large snow coat…that actually helped a lot.

Looking back up, he saw Pikachu cuddling with Misty as she held him. In fact, Pikachu would do that every time he saw Misty…Ash couldn't help but wonder if his best friend had a crush on the gym leader. That'd be weird….just plain weird.

Each of the guests there went over to greet Ash: Brock, Cilan, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Gary, Lyra, Silver, and Berry.

It was rare to see each other when it wasn't a special occasion now that they were all so successful.

Gary was a would renown researcher just like his grandfather, Dawn was one of the top coordinators in Sinnoh, as well as May and Drew in Hoenn, Lyra was champion of Johto, Misty was a worldwide expert on all water types, Cilan was doing well as a gym leader as well as being the greatest all around connoisseur in Unova, Iris became a dragon master and took over the eighth gym, Silver and Paul became members of the elite four in Sinnoh and Johto, and Berry began to travel the world, completing his pokedex on a task for Rowan.

It was quite incredible that so many famous people could be childhood friends and Rivals, and that despite everything, they're all still so close.

They all looked a lot more mature, too. Brock now sported a goatee, and Cilan had a French mustache. Misty grew her hair past her shoulders, and Dawn grew hers past her rear. Hairstyles changed, wardrobes changed, and they all grew taller (some more than others). It was now impossible to get Iris in a dress, Cilan to dress casual, and Dawn in something non- girly.

They had all grown up.

"So Ash," Gary started, navigating his first friend over to the punch table. "Quite the snow storm huh? We haven't had one like this in years…"

"Not in Kanto, at least." The champion grinned, the more snow there was, the less likely it was that he had to return to work immediately…and he could pelt the guys in snow balls and start a war, that was always fun.

"If it keeps up like this, we might be stuck at Misty's place for a while…not that you'd mind." The brunette snickered, then stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…you tell me, champion." Gary smirked before walking off and starting conversation with Dawn.

"What am I going to do with him…." Ash sighed in annoyance, still slightly embarrassed over Gary's joke. Once he discovered he had a crush on the red headed gym leader, Gary never stopped teasing him.

Pikachu crawled up onto his master's shoulders and gave him a knowing look.

"What? …oh, don't tell me you heard what Gary said?"

"Pika."

"Oh what, you agree with him? No, you're both wrong and you're both stupid."

"Pi"

"N-no! It's not that I'd hate staying at Misty's it's just that I don't want to. Wait, I want to, I'm just not planning on it…and by planning it's not that I want to spend the night with her it's just that if there's no other way, I would. Oh, but only if she invited me to sleep over, not in the adult way I mean—"

"What about spending the night?"

"Misty!" Ash jolted, seeing that the gym leader he was just talking about and getting embarrassed over was right behind him and had heard everything he had said. "It was just that Gary—"

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea considering how hard it's snowing. Good thinking, champ."

Wait…had she just invited him to spend the night? Ash flushed slightly.

"Hey guys!" Misty called, grabbing everyone's attention. "It's snowing a bit hard, so I would recommend staying the night here."

Cilan's eyes grew wide as his connoisseur instinct activated and he was about to yell "It's sleep over time!" before he realized it was only 5 pm…

"Am I the only one bored of small talk?" May groaned "Or should we do something fun now?"

"Musical chairs, musical chairs!" Lyra cheered, pumping her fist in the air as Silver covered his face with his left palm.

"Musical chairs?" Drew sighed, "For the love of Arceus, Lyra…you're 18 now, act like it."

The brunette pouted in reply.

"Okay, maybe not musical chairs, but something fun like that." Dawn beamed, getting excited to play a game….or at least do something other than small talk. So far, adult parties sucked.

"I know!" Ash piped in, as an idea popped into his head. "We could always—"

"Ash Ketchum, we are not battling! I spent all this time making my gym look nice and party presentable and it's far too cold to outside."

"Why can't I ever finish a sentence around you?"

"Because I've known you long enough to know exactly what's on your mind, and it's typically stupid."

"Hurtful."

"She then stuck her tongue out at him and snickered "you know you love me" before heading back to the matter at hand. "So, what exactly do you want to do?"

Brock walked over to the punch table and poured himself a glass of wine. "Personally, I want to find myself a lovely date…but I know all of you far too well, so I know that's never going to happen."

He continued "And we can't play a drinking age because everyone except Cilan and I are underage."

"Not that I would ever participate in such a…unrefined way of drinking wine." Cilan added. "Lovely selection, Misty by the way. Quite a distinct flavor. How old is it?"

"Oh, uh…to be honest, I have no clue. It was just the wine my sisters had laying around the house…"

"Well, they have extraordinary taste in fine liquor."

"I'll be sure to tell them that for you."

"Thank you, dear."

Now, Misty had never quite gotten used to being called "dear" by Cilan. She knew it was just his way of addressing women, due to his gentlemanly disposition, but the only time she would hear a man address a woman as such was when they were married.

"What did that conversation have to do with anything?" Paul asked stoically.

"Just making a point." Cilan smiled, "So, what would YOU like to do?"

"To be honest, I can't think of anything that isn't completely childish."

"Awww…really, Paul-Bear?" Dawn whined.

"P…Paul-bear?" The lavender haired elite four member spat in embarrassment from Dawn's new nickname for him. He could feel the heat radiate from his face.

"Musical chaaaaaaaiiirs~" Lyra added again, noticing that no one else could come up with anything better.

"Really Lyra?" Gary scoffed. "That already got shot down."

"I'd like to see you come up with something better." She hissed.

"Ugh. Silver, control her, would you?"

The read head looked at his pouting friend, he sighed as he broke his gaze from her. "I don't see what the problem is as long as everyone else is up for it."

"Aw what?"

"Just look at her face, how do I say no to that?"

"Green would let me play musical chairs…." Lyra mumbled under her breath.

That had done it…Gary HATED being compared to Green. Just because they looked similar didn't mean that they were the same. But that annoying little champion had to compare the two everytime something didn't go her way.

"You know what fine, we'll do a poll."

Lyra grinned cheekily. "Okay…we can all either sit around, think of what to do and be bored, or play musical chairs!"

"Whose up for musical chairs?"

The majority raised their hands because that seemed better than nothing at all.

"Woo! Musical chairs!" Lyra and Berry cheered at the same time before everyone grabbed a chair.

"Mr. Grumpy-pants can go over there and play the music, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it…" Gary grumbled as he started the track; it was a fast pace song: Mr. Brightside by the Killers. The researcher forgot he was playing and got caught up in the song for a moment before briskly pausing the song, Getting Paul out (mainly because he wasn't trying). The music then started again and stopped immediately…because Gary decided he wanted to do something he did best, troll. Drew was out.

The game soon then became a battlefield between the remaining players: Ash, Misty, Dawn, Drew, Cilan, Brock, Silver, May, Berry, and Lyra. With all of their competitive streaks and hard headedness, all-out war broke loose the moment they all became serious.

_It started out as a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was onl- _*pause* Brock was out. _-y a kiss!_

Then they began dropping like flies.

Dawn, Cilan, then Drew followed by May and so on until only Ash, Iris, Berry, and Lyra remained. You could feel the tension. Now "Mr. Brightside" was over and the next song "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" was up.

It was quite amazing how serious everyone got over a party game used to entertain elementary students, but there were flames of ambition in each of the remaining competitor's eyes. After a little bit, Berry was out, followed by Ash; leaving the two girls in a battle to the death over the last chair. Just as the music was about to start, an explosion from outside shook the entire building.

Everyone quickly grabbed their coats and dashed outside.

"Oh my Arceus." May breathed.

The building was on fire, not like the heater burst into flames, causing the disaster; no, the building was being lit up by some pokemon…some creature of which they had never seen before.

A long furry body of red and white connected to the dragon like head as orange embers shot out of it's eyes…not mouth full of razor sharp teeth, but it's eyes.

Now it wasn't too massive, standing at six feet on it's hind legs, and his torso was quite long in comparison. He was like an oversized, candy cane colored furret mixed with a dragon type.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Dawn gasped in both amazement and horror.

"I'm not quite sure," Misty replied, stepping forward. "But you better let me handle it, it appears to me a fire type. As we all know, I'm the one best suited to take out fire."

She then pulled out a shiny, red pokeball and released a gyarados. "Go, get him!" Misty commanded "Hydro pump!"

The giant blue pokemon then shot water out of his mouth, directly at the destructive creature which came out of nowhere. This caught it's attention as it flipped out of the way, it glanced over at Misty before lunging at her and tackling her into her gym wall.

"Misty!" Ash cried, as her gyarados tried to smack the creature with his tail, and merely grazed it, for he jumped out of the way to fast. Just as the giant water type was about to attack the fire type with surf, he got shocked by a bolt of lightning.

The trainers all looked up to see some type of air craft containing an electric pokemon of which they've never seen. A slim albino man then walked out in front of the strange pokemon holding a megaphone and announced:

"Attention, champions, battlers, researchers and such! Your rein over our world and peace is over! For I have created a new era! An era of power and for us, those who crawl at of the bottom of the slums, banished to the ground like Satin as a serpent allowing the children of good to step on us and kick us around, forcing us to eat dirt! It is our time to rise and have our turn to rule and put the rest of you through the suffering we've been through. Your "partners" are no match for our genetically altered and created pokemon born of sin just like the rest of us."

The fire type then leapt onto the burning building then onto the air carrier before it started to fly higher and higher.

The next words the man uttered would remain imprinted in the group's heads forever.

"Prepare for _HELL_."

And then the air craft flew away and they all ran over to tend to the red headed girl whose consciousness was fleeting.

Ash then scooped the girl into his arms and looked to the sky as he swallowed roughly and hissed out in a bitter tone "This is just the beginning, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the prologue, what do you think? :3<strong>

***Paul and Dawn both staring at me in shock***

**What?**

**Paul: Wh…what was that?**

**Dawn: We're playing musical chairs, having a grand ol' time and then misty gets taken out? WHAT THE HECK?**

**Well I had to come up with something to start the war, now didn't I?**

**Paul: Your villain's a madman!**

**Exactly. He's evil and deranged, as well as severely confused in the head. A great villain.**

**Paul: I'm worried about your mental health for coming up with someone like him…**

**Oh, don't worry, I'm an actress. My brain explores characters and junk. Nothing wrong with the ol' noggin!**

**Dawn: If you say so!**

**Now, if you'd please rate and review! I just love talking to you guys! Y'all get me so pumped up!**

**Sorry about my other stories, THEY AREN'T FREAKING UPLOADING! :[**

**I hope next chappie will be able to upload! :3**

**Bye byeee, Spaz-chan out!**


End file.
